Matthew Lewis
Matthew David "Matt" Lewis is a British actor who portrays Neville Longbottom in the ''Harry Potter'' films. Early life He was born 27 June, 1989, in Leeds, West Yorkshire, England, the son of Adrian and Lynda Lewis. He has two older brothers named Chris and Anthony; he began acting at the age of 5 in order to follow in the footsteps of his brothers. He attended St Mary's RC High School in Menston, Leeds and supports the local football team. He enjoys playing video games, including Counter Strike and Battlefield 1942, as well as playing tennis and badmindton. He had intentions to join the Royal Airforce. Career Before being cast as Neville Longbottom, Lewis appeared in many television shows, including Heartbeat, Dalziel and Pascoe, and This is Personal: The Hunt for the Yorkshire Ripper. His favourite football team is Leeds United. He attended St Mary's High School in Menston, West Yorkshire. Lewis has been acting since he was five years old. He started off with minor parts in television programmes like his debut 'Some Kind of Life' and then went on to try out for the part of Neville Longbottom. He has portrayed Neville Longbottom in all eight of the ''Harry Potter'' films. For his role as Neville, Lewis wore yellow and crooked false teeth (though only in Prisoner of Azkaban), a fat suit, two-sizes-too-big shoes and had plastic bits placed behind his ears in order to make them stick out more. He was also under contract not to fix his naturally crooked teeth until filming was completed. This was done to give the character a more awkward and "geeky" appearance. Lewis has spoken out against this treatment in interviews, claiming that while it no longer bothers him, having to take on a purposefully unattractive appearance on a film set full of attractive girls his age whilst going through puberty was "rubbish"."Life after Harry Potter: Look what’s happened to Neville Longbottom – it’s magic!" - The Independent During the filming of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Helena Bonham Carter, who portrays Bellatrix Lestrange, accidentally ruptured Lewis's eardrum when she stuck her wand in his ear. Lewis is also known to be a fan of the books and has read them and modelled his acting on Neville. This is highly admired in the Potter fandom and has earned him praise. Matthew also likes to play a bit of cricket. Personal Life In December 2016, Matthew announced his engagement to Angela Jones, who he met at the Wizarding World of Harry Potter where she worked as an event planner.'Matthew Lewis, aka Neville Longbottom, is officially off the market' by Marie Claire On May 28, 2018, Matthew married Angela Jones in Italy. Filmography *Bluestone 42 (2013 Christmas Special- Series 2 2014)... Corporal Gordan "Towerblock" House *The Night of the Loving Dead (2012)... Nigel - (Short-Film,Voice Character) *Wasteland (2012)... Dodd - (Post-Production) *The Syndicate (2012)... Jamie Bradley - (TV Series,Series 1) * (2011)... Neville Longbottom *Agatha Christie's Verdict (2011)...Lester Cole - (Stage Production) * (2010)... Neville Longbottom * (2010)...Neville Longbottom *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009)... Neville Longbottom *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007)... Neville Longbottom * (Harry Potter short film) (2006)... Neville Longbottom *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005)... Neville Longbottom *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004)... Neville Longbottom *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002)... Neville Longbottom *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (2001)... Neville Longbottom *Heartbeat (1999) *Where the Heart is (1997) *Dalziel and Pascoe (1996) *Some kind of life (1995) Trivia *Matthew Lewis' favourite quote from Neville Longbottom is: "Why is it always me?" *Matthew Lewis' favourite prop from the Harry Potter series is the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. *Matthew has played Neville on two other occasions apart from the movies and the games. This involves a skit for the Queen's 80th birthday, as well as a small cameo for the theme park ride . *Matthew was sorted into Hufflepuff house by the new sorting quiz. *Matthew Lewis in the movies started out as a nerdy weirdo in Gryffindor, but over the years people started mentioning how much Neville (aka Matthew Lewis) was changing, today Matthew Lewis has his own little effect known as the Neville Effect, which means if someone starts out as a weird nerd in a show and turns into a handsome or beautiful man and/or woman in the future, that means they have been Neville Effected. External links *Matthew Lewis Official Website *Matthew Lewis's Official Twitter account *Matthew Lewis Official Agency Profile Page at Curtis Brown *Matthew Lewis Official Spotlight CV Profile Page *Matthew Lewis at Wikipedia.org *Matthew Lewis at Internet Movie Database *Matthew-Lewis.com *Matthew Lewis at Getty Images *Matthew Lewis on Fashion Spot *Matthew Lewis on Coolspotters Notes and references de:Matthew Lewis es:Matthew Lewis fr:Matthew Lewis ru:Мэтью Льюис pl:Matthew Lewis Category:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets actors Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 actors Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 actors Category:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire actors Category:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince actors Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix actors Category:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone actors Category:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban actors Lewis, Matthew